


Тихий прилив

by wfSHM



Series: Нулевой сезон [2]
Category: Pathfinder (Roleplaying Game)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Canon-Typical Violence, Fantasy, Gen, Violence
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-05
Updated: 2019-09-05
Packaged: 2020-10-10 12:13:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20527847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wfSHM/pseuds/wfSHM
Summary: Одна древняя книга, хранящаяся у старого историка, способна уничтожить весь Абсалом, Город в Центре Мира. Кажется бредом, но военный эшелон соседнего государства, что уничтожили еще восемь сотен лет назад, угрожает Столице истреблением. Звучит бредом? Следопыты тоже так считали...





	1. Тонущие глубины

Ботинки двух девушек хлюпали зловонной водой, когда они брели через Лужи. Плотный туман висел в воздухе, кажется, что он словно скользит по коже, вызывая неестественный озноб. Мика оборачивалась на каждый шорох и крепко прижимала к себе сумку с пожитками. Анаис же даже не думала прятаться, вышагивая свободно и без страха, словно улицы вокруг не кишели бандитами и прокаженными.

— Еще не доводилось бывать в Лужах? — Лонгфингер подмигнула Мике, будто готовила для девушек нечто приятно и особенное.

Солберг лишь отрицательно мотнула головой, стараясь обходить грязь.

— Сочувствую, что вообще пришлось, — Анаис с отвращением повела носом, стараясь игнорировать запах мочи от очередного угла очередного здания. — Я вообще не понимаю, что этот “важный историк”, — девушка передразнила серьезную интонацию венчур-капитана Хестрама, что дал им задание. — Забыл в этом клоповнике.

В любом развитом городе есть своеобразное гетто. Район, где живут отбросы общества: бедняки, карманники, проститутки, наркоманы и толпы беспризорников. От этого никуда не деться, и зажиточным горожанам остается лишь свыкнуться с мыслью, что вон за той стеной живет рассадник мрази и грязи. В Центре Мира таким районом был Лужи. Те, кто имеет хоть малейшую возможность там не жить — там не живут. Остальным приходится прозябать в бедноте и ежедневном страхе лишиться головы из-за пары медных монет.

И у Анаис действительно не укладывалось в голове, почему ученый, заслуги которого признает сообщество, живет в этой яме. Лонгфингер отлично знакома жизнь в подобных местах и здешний контингент. Они никак не соотносились с представлениями Анаис об ученых.

Лонгфингер широким жестом открыла дверь в таверну. По полученной информации, именно в этом полуразваленной помещении, больше похожим внешне и запахами на уличный нужник, должен был большую часть времени обитать историк.

— Мы из Сообщества Следопытов, нам нужен Яргос Гилл! — крик Анаис заставил замолчать разномастных посетителей и даже трактирщика. Все уставились на хлипких девчонок, стоящих в дверях. Но, заслышав имя разыскиваемого, все так же разом отвернуться и заниматься своими делами, только теперь шепотом. Такой расклад совершенно не устроил Лонгфингер.

— Может, стоит с ними поговорить более подробно? — шепот Мики звучал неуверенно.

— Ага. Сча поговорим, — Анаис сжала зубы с силой. — Слушай, Мика, ты умная. У тебя здорово получается забалтывать таких же умных. А с этими отбросами добрым словом не выйдет.

Лонгфингер кивнула сама себе и бодрым шагом прошла к стойке трактирщика:

— Эй, хозяин, — Анаис широко улыбалась немолодому мужчине в засаленной фартуке по ту сторону стойки. — Дело важное и серьезное. Мы знаем, что Яргос тут ошивается. Не томи.

Мужчина протирал стойку затхлой тряпкой и сверлил наглую девицу злобным напряженным взглядом:

— Не знаю я никакого Яргоса.

Анаис тяжело вдохнула и шумно выдохнула, начав играть с трактирщиком в гляделки:

— Плесни чего покрепче, — девица ткнула в ряд прозрачных бутылок за спиной мужчины.

Хозяин заведения грузно повернулся, налил в мутный стакан буквально на глоток первой попавшейся жидкости, пахнущей стухшим самогоном с грязными портянками, и поставил стакан перед Анаис:

— Одна медная, — бросил мужчина.

Выдохнув, Анаис одним рывком опрокинула в себя жидкость, сморщилась в отвращении. Выудила из кармана золотую монету, бросила ее на стол и резко накрыла опустевшим стаканом. Кажется, вся таверна обернулась на чистый звон монетки. Трактирщик аж дышать перестал. Есть сомнения, что он хоть раз за свою жизнь держал разом в руках столько денег. Он было потянулся к стакану, но Анаис держала крепко и продолжала сверлить мужчину недовольным взглядом.

— Итак. Где Яргос?

Мужчина колебался секунд двадцать. Все же, не каждый день появляется возможность получить такие сокровища.

— Его забрали люди Нессиана. Минут сорок назад, — еле слышно буркнул он.

— Кто? — девушка недоуменно прищурилась. Горечь от дешевого пойла все еще жгла горло.

— Нессиан. Это… ну… — трактирщик наклонился к Анаис и зашептал практически ей на ухо, чтоб больше никто не слышал. — Ты не знаешь?

Лонгфингер отрицательно качнула головой.

— И слава богам! — мужчина выдохнул, — это лидер одной очередной молодой шайки бандитов. Они все в красном ходят, все татуировки с собаками себе делают. И беспределят по-страшному. Лучше не связывайся с ними, молодая леди! Шайки эти дохнут одна за одной, но лишний раз подставляться не стоит!

Анаис еще несколько секунд разглядывала трактирщика в попытках понять, врет хозяин или нет. Затем просто развернулась, оставив золотой на стойке, и махнула Мике жестом, призывающим покинуть это богом забытое место.

— И как мы его найдем? — Солберг понятия не имела, как взаимодействовать с криминальными элементами.

Анаис пожала плечами и осмотрелась вокруг. На другой стороне улицы пятерка пацанов лет десяти кидалась друг в друга камешками. Стрелок кивнула Мике, чтобы последняя не вмешивалась.

— Эй, пацаны! — Лонгфингер широко улыбнулась, махнула мальчишкам и шагнула в их сторону. Четверо тут же бросились врассыпную, а один, замешкавшись, не успел сбежать, — Пацан, тебя как звать?

— Ну Сэм, — мальчик выглядел самым обычным ничем не примечательным оборванцем в грязных старых одеждах, подобранных не по размеру.

— Ну Сэм, — Анаис присела на корточки перед пацаном, чтобы оказаться с ним на одном уровне. — Ты случайно не видел, минут тридцать-сорок назад из этой таверны мужчины в татуировках не выходили?

Мальчик с полной уверенностью отрицательно замотал головой.

— А так? — меж указательного и среднего пальца девушки оказалась серебряная монета.

Глаза парня загорелись неподдельным восторгом и жадностью:

— Слышь, старая, да за такие деньги мы всей компашкой тебя нахер послать можем!

Анаис с огромным трудом сдержалась, чтоб не врезать парнишке промеж глаз.

— Ну, мелкий, не горячись. Если эта монетка вам на пятерых, а вот эта, — Лонгфингер показала зажатые в кулаке десять серебряных. — Лично тебе?

Пацан, в отличие от трактирщика, не долго думал:

— Они пошли туда, к обрыву, — парень указал на дорогу, — парни с татуировками повели туда какого-то старика.

Анаис кивнула, ссыпала монеты в ладошку мальчишки и крепко удержала его за плечо, шепча ему на ухо:

— Я запомнила, как ты выглядишь, как ты пахнешь. Если ты меня обманул, я найду тебя и высосу твои глаза.

Шестеро накаченных молодых парней окружили сидящих на земле у края обрыва стариков. Четверо немощных, абсолютно седых стариков, скованных одной цепью в линию, тряслись от страха и закрывали головы руками. Один из громил с татуировкой лающей собаки на спине громко рассмеялся и замахнулся на одного рукой, но не ударил.

“— Успели,” — пронеслась мысль облегчения в голове Анаис, что на ходу заряжала двухзарядный пистоль.

Но нет, не успели. Как только девушки ступили на открытое пространство, громила толкнул крайнего старика, сбрасывая того вниз, в море. Старики точно доминошки повалились друг за другом с обрыва, но последний каким-то чудом успел ухватиться за корягу, торчащую из земли.

— Эй, обмудки! — заорала Анаис, наводя мушкет на ближайшего головореза. Парни все разом обернулись на женский крик, тут же доставая оружие, кто легкий арбалет, кто шипастую перчатку, а у одного даже короткий меч нашелся.

“— Будто ждали нас,” — Лонгфингер готова была нажать на спусковой крючок, но сюрпризы на сегодня еще не окончились. Мика вдруг прямо на бегу поднялась в воздух метра на три, быстро и легко, словно у нее выросли невидимые крылья. Раскрыв рот от удивления, стрелок отвлеклась от первоочередной задачи и уставилась на летящую соратницу:

— У меня к тебе будет много вопросов!

Удивилась не только Анаис. Парни тоже встали, как вкопанные, и завороженно наблюдали за пролетающей девушкой. Как только она оказалась точно над бандитами, Мика сняла с портупеи на груди склянку с оранжево-алой жидкостью внутри и кинула ее вниз. Мгновение — землю охватило мощное пламя, зацепив четверых головорезов. Крики боли от горящих заживо мужчин вывели Анаис из транса. Девушка прицелилась и выстрелила в стоящего чуть на отдалении замешкавшегося громилу. Попала точно в плечо, выбив парня из равновесия.

Мика тем временем успела пролететь до края обрыва и нырнуть вниз, чтобы попытаться вытащить стариков. Один из бандитов, спасшихся от удара алхимическим огнем, шагнул было к Солберг с намерением помешать в благородном деянии, но вздрогнул и остановился напуганный при звуке выстрела крохотного пистоля.

У Анаис оставался вторая пуля. Ее она благополучно выпустила в живот бандюку. Парень замер, приложив руку к сильно кровоточащей ране в брюхе. Кажется, он ойкнул перед тем, как рухнуть навзничь, чтобы никогда больше не подняться.

Последний выживший поглядел на свой короткий меч. На товарищей, бьющихся в агонии и безуспешно пытающихся потушить пламя, — те, кто еще имел силы двигаться, — на Мику, вытаскивающую пленников, на Анаис, что уже перезаряжала пистоль и бодрым шагом шла к нему. Плюнул и тут же пустился наутек. Лонгфингер было рванула за ним, но голос Солберг остановил Следопыта:

— Помоги! Они тяжелые!

Анаис замешкалась на секунду. Вроде и этого гада надо догнать и отпинать как следует, иначе он быстро своим раструбит о произошедшем здесь, а вроде и Мика одна не справится. Выругавшись, девушка побежала к соратнице.

— А ты та еще безжалостная тварь, — Анаис кивнула в сторону четырех обуглившихся дымящихся трупов. Девушки тяжело дышали: не смотря на тщедушность, скованные одной цепью старики весили прилично много.

— Они чуть не убили невинных, — кажется, Мика абсолютно уверена в правильности своих действий. Эти бандиты — зло, зло очевидное, от зла необходимо избавляться.

Пока старики сидели, приходили в себя, тряслись и ощупывали себя, будто не веря, что выжили, Анаис легко и без каких-либо проблем разломала замки кандалов кинжалом. Мика же дошла до убитого пулей разбойника. В ее глазах вдруг проскочил ужас. Девушка закрыла рот руками:

— О боги… Да они еще совсем дети… Им лет по семнадцать, не больше… — вера в правильность своих действий у девушки пошатнулось.

Лонгфингер же не испытала и капли сострадания:

— Они знали, на что шли. С их ремеслом долго не живут.

Анаис отряхнулась и поднялась, упирая руки в бока:

— Ну чего, старики, кто из вас Яргос?

Трое мужчин молча переглянулись и злобно уставились на четвертого:

— Вон он, хад. Из-за тебя нас всех чуть не прибили!

— Не из-за меня! — сухонький старик в оборванных одеждах, но с аккуратно подстриженной острой бородкой возмущенно стукнул себя кулаком по колену. — Это все из-за их невежества!

— Дал бы ты им, шо хотели, не пришлось бы нам стока страху натерпеться!

— Стоп-стоп-стоп! — Анаис пришлось прикрикнуть, чтобы мужчины перестали препираться. — Мы из Сообщества, нам велели найти Яргоса и привести его в Центральную Ложу Следопытов. Ваши личные разборки нас не касаются.

— Наконец-то! — старик, на которого указали как на Яргоса, вскочил на ноги. — Я уж думал, не дождусь вас!

— Ага, зато Фаразму почти дождались! — один из стариков с трудом удержался, чтобы не дать Яргосу оплеуху.

— А ну ша! — Лонгфингер начали надоедать препоны стариков. — Давайте вы потом друг другу все выскажете? И чем быстрее мы разберемся с заданием, тем быстрее вы сможете дать друг другу в морды.

Трое стариков поднялись и что-то недовольно пробурчали в сторону товарища, после чего поспешили удалиться. Анаис окликнула Мику, что постепенно отходила от шока осознания, что она только что убила четверых молоденьких пацанов.

— Успокойся, — Анаис ободряюще похлопала спутницу по спине. — Все равно из этой швали ничего путного не вышло бы.

— Как я рад, как рад! — Яргос вмешался в разговор Следопытов. — Срочно, нам надо найти Нессиана!

— Что? Зачем? — Анаис недоверчиво оглядела старика, будто впервые видит.

— Книга сигналов у него! Этот дерзкий мальчишка с чего-то решил, что сможет командовать Тихим Приливом! И выкрал у меня книгу!

— Остановись, — Лонгфингер выставила руки вперед. — Капитан велел нам привести тебя с книгой. Ты есть. Книги нет. Давай по порядку.

Гилл заметно нервничал, теребил полы своей рубахи и постоянно поглаживал бородку:

— Я историк. Не так давно мне в руки попала книга сигналов Тихого Прилива. Тихий Прилив — это военная операция Талдорской империи против Абсалома, которая должна была состояться восемь сотен лет назад. Пятая дивизия лазутчиков, известная как Черный Эшелон, ослабит стратегические места обороны и уничтожит сигнальную систему Абсалома изнутри. Когда кровавый хаос закончится, саботажники, находящиеся под прикрытием, планировали просигналить флоту о начале осады, чтобы поставить город на колени. Воины Черного Эшелона дали клятву исполнять приказы, неважно какие были препятствия, неважно какая цена. Но операция провалилась. Практически не осталось записей об этом событии. А тут ко мне попадает такая книга! Я, как ученый, не мог пропустить это событие. Я-то думал, что глупости это про клятву. Не может же клятва, данная восемьсот лет назад до сих пор иметь силу? Вот и я считал, что нет. Я занялся расшифровкой этой книги и сам того не ведая воспроизвел Связующее Слово, которое подняло эшелон мертвецов, чтобы те исполнили данный ими обет!

Старик возбужденно всплеснул руками. Яргос аж вспотел, пока делился своими злоключениями с Следопытами. Девушки же глядели на Гилла взглядами, полными скептицизма. Анаис даже успела протереть мушкет от следов пороха.

— И Нессиан, этот мелкий дрянной прохвост, вместе со своими Псарями Войны как-то прознал про книгу и выкрал ее у меня! Он хочет уничтожить Абсалом!

— И… если книга уже у него, то зачем он попытался тебя грохнуть?

— Книга написана на талданском шифре, — Яргос раздраженно скрипнул зубами, будто девушки задали наиглупейший вопрос из всех, который только мог прозвучать в данной ситуации. — И он послал своих громил, чтобы те выбили из меня ключи шифрования и перевод. Но я не склонился перед ними! — старик явно горд такой выдержкой.

— Хестрам велел найти и Яргоса, и книгу, — Мике тоже не нравился вариант отправляться к бессовестному главарю шайки бандитов, что держит в приспешниках совсем юных парней.

— Значит, найдем этого Нессиана, найдем и книгу.

Яргос было согласился, но взгляд его задержался на маяке, что отлично просматривался с обрыва. Лицо мужчины посерело еще сильнее, став неотличимым по цвету от самого дешевого писчего пергамента.

— О нет… Нессиан… Он расшифровал книгу… Шесть красных вспышек. Они отравят зерно! — старик в панике схватился за голову.

— Какое зерно? — скепсиса в голосе Анаис лишь прибавилось.

— В зернохранилище, глупая ты женщина! — Яргос заметно злился. — Больше нельзя медлить! Первая фаза нападения — отравить все зерно в городе! Скорее!

Гилл удивительно бодрым шагом направился прочь от обрыва. А девушки задержались, начали перешептываться.

— Может это, ну его? Сразу Хестраму сдадим?

— Но нам нужна книга.

— Мика, он же чокнутый! — Анаис еле сдержалась, чтобы не закричать. — Какой в бездну эшелон, мертвый восемь сотен лет как?!

— Слушай, мне это тоже не нравится. Давай сходим с ним до зернохранилища, убедимся, что нет там никого и пойдем искать Нессиана?

— Девушки, поторопитесь! Черный Эшелон ждать не будет!


	2. Защитники зерна

Амбар зернохранилища ничем не примечателен. Самый обычный деревянный амбар, который только можно встретить в любом крупном городе. Беда только в том, что трое стражников у центральных дверей мертвы. Следопыты подрастеряли скепсис. Мика достала свой легкий арбалет, Анаис зарядила мушкет.

— Я останусь снаружи, — Яргос сделал вид, что не заметил трупы. — В конце концов, я ученый, а не боец.

Мика хотела возразить старику, что она так-то тоже алхимик, а не воин, но промолчала.

Первой в амбар зашла Анаис. Ничего, что могло бы вызвать подозрения. Темно, сухо, кругом аккуратными рядами расставлены мешки с зерном. Девушки друг за другом осторожно прошли вглубь зернохранилища. Даже намека какого-то на присутствие посторонних нет.

— Как-то это странно… — прошептала Мика, но впереди идущая Лонгфингер никак не отреагировала, — Эй, Анаис.

Мика коснулась плеча спутницы. Анаис испуганно вздрогнула, чуть не выронив мушкет и резко обернулась. Пожалуй, именно это и спасло ее. Дальше все произошло слишком быстро. Откуда-то сверху, с потолка, молнией спустилась черная неслышимая тень. Что-то внутри этой тени блеснуло и мгновение спустя широкое лезвие вонзилось в бедро Анаис. Ноги девушки подкосились, она широко распахнула рот и скорчилась от боли. Но Мика не услышала ни звука.

Солберг отпрыгнула назад и подняла взгляд к потолку. Оттуда так же тихо спустилось еще две фигуры, в одну из которых девушка выстрелила арбалетным болтом. И даже попала куда-то в грудь, но облаченная в черный плащ фигура даже не пошатнулась.

Анаис рычала и скалилась от боли, но никто вокруг не слышал и звука. Девушка дернулась вперед, освобождаясь от захвата лезвия. Бедро закровоточило. Тень в плаще оказалась вооружена косой. И косой этой тень уже замахнулась на Лонгфингер для второго удара. Выпущенный из мушкета Следопыта снаряд прилетел в гипотетическую голову тени. Существо покачнулось, выронило косу и сложилось на пол аки домик из веточек. Анаис дернула полы плаща и обнаружила под одеждами кучу человеческих костей с раздробленным в крошки черепом.

— Мика, это скелеты! — заорала Лонгфингер, но соратница ее не услышала.

Удостоверившись еще раз, что арбалетные болты не имеют никакой силы, Мика обнажила кинжал. Увернувшись от атаки сверху косой, девушка наотмашь ударила лезвием в область торса существа. Кинжал врезался во что-то ребристое и твердое, но не сильно повлияли на тень.

Анаис перезарядилась и выстрелила в незанятого скелета и сшибая ему руки по локти. Последний выронил оружие и сходу бросился на Мику. Сильно хромая и пачкая штаны кровью, Лонгфингер кое-как метнулась на врага и шарахнула в область черепушки прикладом мушкета.

Тень с оружием замахнулась косой для удара, но лезвие просвистело над головой Мики. Девушка успела нанести еще пару ударов по ребрам существу, прежде чем отскочить назад, чтоб не оказаться под ударом косы.

Три удара прикладом в череп одуревшего скелета — минус еще один. Анаис повернулась, чтобы перезарядиться и шмальнуть в противника. Скелет шатался от ударов Мики, двигаться стал заметно медленнее. Анаис решила не тратить патроны и добавила еще один удар прикладом в череп. И снова удачно. Третий противник развалился в труху.

И тут появились звуки. Следопыты наконец услышали звук тяжелого дыхания друг друга.

— Что за дьявольщина… — выговорила Анаис, плюхаясь на зад и зажимая рану рукой.

— Ты тоже ничего не слышала? — Мика присела рядом на корточки и принялась срочно доставать набор лекаря.

— Я из мушкета стреляла. И ни одного бабаха не услышала.

Мика осторожно обработала рану Анаис, поспешила перевязать ее. Лонгфингер шипела и жмурилась от боли, рану сильно щипало.

Девушки сидели молча. Слушали дыхание друг друга, шуршание бинта и скрежет кожаной куртки Анаис. Обе они понимали, что тишина — это какое-то заклинание, наверняка нежить несла за собой какую-то ауру. Но, монстры тебя задери, на практике это все очень страшно. Особенно видеть, как работает огнестрел, чувствовать запах пороха, но не слышать даже звука затвора.

— Это что получается, Яргос нифига не чокнутый? — Анаис провела ладонью по полу, собирая меж пальцев рассыпанное зерно.

— Не хочется этого признавать. Но, похоже, что так и есть. Что он действительно прав.

Анаис поблагодарила соратницу и, все еще хромая и мысленно расстраиваясь, что прекрасные штаны так испортили, поднялась на ноги.

— Глянь-ка, — у всех троих скелетов Анаис нашла по мутной склянке с изумрудно-зеленой жидкостью.

Пять минут времени, пробы, реагенты в руках Мики и однозначный вердикт от алхимика:

— Это яд. Это гребаный яд, Анаис.

— Старик, ты прав как никогда, — как бы тяжело Лонгфингер не было признавать правоту шизанутого старика, высказаться пришлось. — Это были скелеты, и у них был яд.

— А вы еще и сомневались! — похоже, как только Псари Войны исчезли с горизонта, Яргос тут же осмелел, Срочно нужно вернуть книгу!

— Найдем Нессиана — найдем и книгу, — повторила Анаис, — где его искать?

— Без понятия.

Следопыты недоуменно переглянулись.

— В смысле ты без понятия?! — Лонгфингер не выдержала и рявкнула на старика. Вдруг захотелось врезать Гиллу. Искать человека, о котором ты не имеешь никакого понятия, в огромном городе, вместе со стариком — такое себе удовольствие.

— Он главарь головорезов! Я с такими дел не имею!

Девушки тут же помрачнели. А старик подмигнул:

— Но я знаю того, кто может нам помочь.


	3. Сейфы в Сифонах

Запах канализации Округа Луж настолько незабываем, что у девушек глаза слезились от смрада.

— Старик, ты правда уверен, что торговец информацией может обитать в этом гадюшнике? — Анаис перевязала нижнюю часть лица куском плотного бинта из аптечки. Иначе ее просто тошнило от запахов.

— Конечно! — Гилл шагал по поребрику коридора стоков уверенно и бодро, чем снова зародил в головах девушки мысль, что все-же историк немного не дружит с головой. — Девочка моя, в Сифонах не только толпы бедняков и люмпенов!

— А еще всякие дурачки...

— Ты называешь Грандмастера Торча дурачком?

Анаис замерла. Ошарашенно уставилась на Яргоса и будто стала меньше.

— Погоди. Ты хочешь сказать, что знаком с Грандмастером Торчем?!

— Да. А что?

Лонгфингер заметалась, попыталась отряхнуться, привести как-то одежду после драк в порядок:

— Что ж ты не предупредил, старик?! Я бы хоть переоделась!

— Это какая-то важная шишка?

Анаис приложила указательный палец к губам и шикнула на Мику, показывая весь трепет, на который только была способна:

— Это очень важный человек в Абсаломе.

Непотребный вид канализационных стоков постепенно улучшался, запах жизнедеятельности обитателей Луж становился менее навязчивым, реки мерзкой жижи сошли на нет. Катакомбы приобрели по-настоящему благообразный вид: чистый, идеально отполированный мрамор на стенах, редкие светильники. Анаис даже смогла наконец снять повязку с лица.

Наконец Яргос остановился у крепкой двери, усиленной железными пластинами. Старик постучался в своеобразной манере, которую Лонгфингер тут же запомнила, посчитав ее особым сигналом. Открыли почти сразу. Высоченный зеленокожий полуорк в тяжелом латном доспехе, которому пришлось пригибаться, чтоб не задеть головой косяк двери, уставился на незваных гостей.

— Передай Грандмастеру, что к нему пришел Яргос Гилл и две просительницы.

Полуорк что-то фыркнул сквозь торчащие из-за губ клыки и захлопнул дверь.

Минута, две, три. Яргос нервно перебирал пальцами края своей рубахи. Анаис нетерпеливо стучала каблуком сапог по полу. И только Мика не понимала напряженности ситуации.

— Мика, пожалуйста, дай мне первой говорить, — Лонгфингер наклонилась к самому уху алхимика. — Если мои доводы не сработают, пустим в ход твой ум. Только, пожалуйста, имей ввиду, что Грандмастер Торч очень опасный человек.

Дверь вновь открылась, но в этот раз стражник пропустил гостей внутрь. Помещение сильно отличалось от любого другого в Сифонах. Светлое, совершенно лишенное посторонних запахов. Дорогая мебель, которую Лонгфингер до этого ни разу не видела. Даже живые растения в керамических горшках любовно расставлены вдоль стен. По комнатам вообще не скажешь, что за стеной самая настоящая канализация. Окружение больше напоминало покои какого-нибудь лорда или барона.

В одной из комнатушек Следопытов встретила еще парочка тяжеловооруженных охранников-полуорков. Они провели гостей к мужчине, что возлежал в мелком бассейне. Его грузное тело с ног до самой макушки изуродовано следами от ужасных ожогов. Слуги по обе стороны от мужчины ухаживали за его шрамами и поливали изуродованное тело водой.

— О, Яргос, — голос мужчины звучал мягко и чарующе. — Ты пришел отдать долг?

— Г-грандмастер, — Гилл поспешил поклониться. Старик перебирал пальцами на уровне груди, будто мял в руках невидимую шляпу. — К сожалению, нет. Я привел к Вам двух просителей, — Яргос указал на Следопытов и отошел в сторону.

Анаис несколько замешкалась от скорости происходящего, но смогла взять себя в руки, хоть и продолжала нервничать. Девушка повела плечами и слегка кивнула, имитируя поклон:

— Грандмастер Торч, я Анаис Лонгфингер, это моя спутница Мика Солберг. Яргос сказал, что у Вас есть информация о месте нахождения Нессиана и его банды.

Мужчина лениво оглядел Следопытов. Потер пальцами подбородок в задумчивости.

— У меня есть много информации. В том числе и где этот выскочка устроил себе базу. Но зачем мне делиться ею с вами?

— Грандмастер, Нессиан творит свои дела без оглядки на Вас. Высока вероятность, что он задумал диверсию в связке с талдорцами. Он выкрал у Яргоса книгу с шифровкой для талдорской армии и уже воспользовался ей.

Следопыты передали слуге Торча одну из склянок с ядом, что была обнаружена в зернохранилище.

— Этот яд описан в той книге и обнаружен у шпионов Нессиана в городском амбаре.

Грандмастер леново оглядел склянку из рук слуги и отослал того в соседнюю комнату.

— Я могу сообщить вам, где Нессиан. Информация об этом обойдется вам в шесть тысяч золотых, — мужчина улыбнулся так широко, насколько позволяли язвы на лице.

Следопыты моментально поутихли. У Мики даже глаза округлились от услышанного.

— Это бешеные деньги… У нас нет столько… Сэр.

Грандмастер пожал плечами и было отослал гостей, но вдруг передумал.

— Смотрю, у вас на поясах висят Компасы Следопытов. Наверное, вы не глупые дамы, — Грандмастер выдержал паузу и дождался, пока девушки сконцентрируют внимание. — Недавно я стал обладателем нескольких сейфов. К несчастью, взломщика, которого я нанял, пришлось уволить, потому что он был полностью бесполезен. Если вы сможете открыть пусть даже три из пяти сейфов, я могу выдать расположение Нессиана и полностью освободить вас от уплаты моей обычной цены. Эти сундуки необыкновенно уникальные, и у меня есть предчувствие, что в данном случае, хранилище может стоить дороже его содержимого, поэтому, я надеюсь, что открывая, вы не сломаете их.

Анаис тут же энергично закивала:

— Конечно, Грандмастер, все для Вас!

— О! Одна небольшая деталь, — Торч поднял указательный палец вверх. — Если мой стражник сообщит мне, что вы обманули меня и украли содержимое, вы почувствуете последствия этого на себе. А Яргос пока подождет вас в приемной.

В соседней комнате на пяти постаментах, точно экзотические статуи, расположилось пять сундуков, один не похож на другой. И, к разочарованию Анаис, ни на одном из них не было замка в привычном понимании. Жаль, даже отмычки доставать не придется. Девушки разошлись и каждая оглядела сундуки. Странные, непонятные. На одной из коробок вырезано три золотых лица: первое выглядит суровым, второе — рассерженным, а третье переполнено ненавистью. Лонгфингер облазала сундук со всех сторон, но не нашла и намека на замочную скважину. Плюнув, девушка ударила по крышке сундука и зарычала на него от злости. На удивление, сундук откликнулся этой эмоцией. То есть, все три лица будто ожили, вырезанные на них эмоции стали казаться настоящими. Сказать, что Анаис обалдела, ничего не сказать.

— Мика, гляди! — Лонгфингер подозвала соратницу и повторила трюк с рычанием. Реакция “лиц” повторилась. Стоящий чуть поодаль стражник-полуорк недоуменно обернулся на рычащую девчонку, будто та какая-то дурочка.

— Они живые? — Мика легонько коснулась пальцем одного лица.

Анаис пожала плечами и заорала на сундук с полной силой, демонстрируя всю накопленную внутри злость. Но особых результатов это не дало.

— Может, ты недостаточно страшная? — Мика поскребла ногтем по крышке сундука.

Анаис рассмеялась:

— Даже не знаю, радоваться этому сейчас или расстроиться. Сейчас быть страшной очень пригодилось бы.

Взгляд Лонгфингер остановился на полуорке.

— Эй, стражник! — девушка махнула зеленокожему здоровяку, — Подсоби, а? Поори на эту штуковину.

И без того недружелюбное выражение лица клыкастого стало более раздраженным.

— Чойта я должо́н орать? Грандмастер не за это мне платит!

— Даже за лишний золотой? — Анаис весело и хитро улыбнулась, показывая монету стражу.

Полуорк, разглядывая пусть и небольшую, но все же плату, задумчиво почесал затылок. В принципе, если надо просто злобно поорать — то почему бы нет? Мужчина встал напротив сундука, примерился и заревел во всю свою полуорочью глотку. Лица на сундуке крякнули, послышался звук щелчка открывающегося замка.

— Серьезно? — Мика не поверила своим ушам. Девушка взялась за крышку сундука и с легкостью его открыла. — ...Получилось? — внутри девушки обнаружили каменные миниатюры солдат. Анаис взяла одну, чтобы ощупать и осмотреть, на что стражник злобно рыкнул.

— Спокойно, здоровяк, я просто удивлена, — статуэтка отправилась обратно в сундук. — Раз получилось с этим, пошли разберем другие!

Мика тут же перешла к соседнему сундуку. На месте замка на нем красовалась смеющаяся голова дьявола. По аналогии с открытым сейфом, Мика рассмеялась прямо в лицо дьяволу. Но ничего не произошло. Раз не помогло, Солберг решила внимательнее оглядеть сундук со всех сторон. В какой-то момент она обратила внимание, что глаза дьявола очень внимательно следили за ее перемещениями.

“— Тоже будто живой,”— Следопыт покрутилась у сундука пытаясь сообразить, как взаимодействовать с головой-замком. Пока ей не пришла мысль, что уж очень похоже его слежение на поворот ручки кодового числового замка. Вот это уже интересно. Девушка потратила минут десять, прежде чем вращение глазами демона туда-сюда не закончилось долгожданным щелчком.

— Еще один! — Мика победно крикнула, откидывая крышку сундука. Девушка даже не стала разглядывать книгу и свитки, что лежали на дне.

Анаис тем временем изучала самый странный сундук. У него нет ни замка, ни петель. Ни украшений, ни надписей. Просто камень. Мастерски обтесаный каменный куб. Ни выступа, ни трещины. Ни-че-го. У Лонгфингер закончились идеи. От расстройства девушка хлопнула ладонью по крышке сундука. И тут удивление продолжилось. Ее рука провалилась ниже уровня камня, словно нет никакого сундука. Пальцы нащупали деревянную поверхность.

— Воу… — Лонгфингер осторожно запустила руку внутрь камня. Обеими ладонями она нащупала силуэт деревянного сундука. — Это иллюзия?

Полуорк аж присвистнул, когда стрелок откинула деревянную крышку внутри иллюзорного каменного сундука.

Легко поддался открытию и четвертый сундук, украшенный резными травяными узорами. Мика распознала среди листьев и цветочков странные буквы. Ей удалось довольно быстро найти их все и собрать их в слово на древнем наречии. Произнеся его вслух, Мике удалось добраться до содержимого этого сундука.

А с пятым появились проблемы. Надписи на них на неизвестном ни Мике, ни Анаис языке. А десять дырочек на крышке сундука вообще ни на что не намекали ни стрелку, ни алхимику. И заглядывать в них пытались, и пальцами тыкали, что только не делали. Не дули разве что внутрь.

— А это идея, — высказалась Мика, наклонилась к крышке и дунула в одну из дырочек. Звук, похожий на самую низкую ноту на флейте, донесся из утробы сундука.

Больше тридцати минут мучений, попыток, угадываний. Девушки успели выдохнуться, но каким-то чудом, не иначе, им удалось подобрать мелодию.

— Кажется, я начинаю уважать бардов, — Анаис утерла пот со лба.

Девушки не стали заглядывать внутрь сундука, они слишком устали, им наплевать. Все равно даже зажуханного свитка не забрать с собой, так к чему дразнить себя?

— Грандмастер, все сундуки открыты, — Мика встретилась взглядом с очень удивленным мужчиной.

— Вам правда это удалось?

— Раз плюнуть, Грандмастер! — Анаис весело улыбнулась. — Ваш взломщик какой-то совсем безголовый был.

— Поздравляю, вам двоим удалось меня удивить, — Торч даже в ладоши пару раз хлопнул. Он подозвал одного из слуг и что-то шепнул парню. Последний кивнул и убежал в другую комнату. — Вы довольно занятные, — Грандмастер кивнул сам себе и приказал привести историка. — Яргос, твои знакомые очень сильно помогли мне. Я благодарен тебе, что ты привел их. И, пожалуй, сделаю вид, что никакого долга не было.

Старик просиял. Он наконец перестал трястись и учтиво поклонился Грандмастеру, не переставая бубнить себе под нос “Спасибо!”. К этому времени вернулся слуга с двумя кожаными мешочками. Парень передал их Следопытам.

— Это вам за работу, по десять платины каждой. И, как договаривались, я расскажу вам, где спрятался сейчас Нессиан. Давайте свою карту, я на ней отмечу место.


	4. Пирамида Собаки

— Яргос, кажется, был недоволен.

Следопыты спешили за городскую стену. Историк, только зайдя в храм, заорал и попытался сбежать. Он никогда не видел одновременно столько мертвых насильственной смертью людей. Даже при условии, что уже много лет живет в Лужах. Анаис кое-как привела старика в себя и надавила на совесть. Мол, ты эту кашу заварил, помогай разбираться. А Мика вытащила оставшихся в живых трех послушников, что только-только проснулись и вообще не понимали, что произошло. Двадцать минут, гребаных двадцать минут потеряли, чтобы уговорить всю эту шоблу играть музыку.

— Но все же удалось их уговорить.

— Пусть попрыгают. Потом через Сообщество попросим им помочь оправиться от страха.

Мика, кстати, тоже быстро пришла в себя. На удивление для самой себя, Солберг оказалась очень крепкой и стойкой. Хоть в первые минуты происходящее ужасало и вызывало ступор, но алхимик не только сама сохранила ясный холодный ум, но и остальных привела к порядку остальных.

А пока где-то далеко играла орга́нная музыка, Следопыты продирались через густой лес за стенами Абсалома. Если верить отметке на карте, поставленной Грандмастером Торчем, до пирамиды еще около километра. Но уже сейчас Анаис уже начала замечать следы пребывания людей. Короткий ликбез поведения, и вот уже девушки пробирались молча, тихо, осторожно, прячась за кустарником и деревьями.

И очень во время. Следопыты наткнулись на патруль из двух молодых парней в красных одеждах и с татуировками лающих собак. Девушки затаились, остались незамеченными. Правда, на волосы Анаис налепился репей, пока она пряталась, но это такой пустяк по сравнению с возможным продолжением столкновения, что Лонгфингер даже не стала реагировать на неприятность.

Пирамида Собаки совсем не похожа на пирамиду. Это всего лишь старая сторожевая башня. Вокруг нее расселись пятеро Псарей, а на самой башне на самой ее вершине — мужчина лет тридцати. Его красный доспех сильно выделялся на фоне серого пасмурного неба.

— Похоже, это и есть Нессиан, — Следопыты схоронились в кустах. Лонгфингер уселась прямо на землю и принялась заряжать мушкет. После такого длительного использования без чистки, огнестрел может дать осечку, поэтому лучше заряжать мушкет с осторожностью.

— Вроде да, — Мика шептала практически на ухо соратнице, чтобы Псари не услышали их. — Остальные совсем мальчишки.

Солберг достала арбалет и накинула на него болт.

— Я попробую отвлечь Нессиана.

— Может, давай я сразу его сниму?

— Попробуем спугнуть парней. Мне не хочется снова убивать детей.

Арбалетный болт со свистом пролетел над головами Псарей и вонзился в поребрик верхнего этажа башни, прямо рядом с мужчиной.

— Эй, ублюдки! — Нессиан заорал во всю мощь своей глотки. — Какого хера вы тут прохлаждаетесь?! Нас вычислили! Быстро все пошли прочесывать лес!

Мужчина поднял заряженный арбалет и внимательно огляделся по сторонам. Пацаны быстро рассыпались по территории, исчезая среди деревьев в поисках нарушителей. Для Анаис не впервой вот так прятаться от недоброжелателей. Она обернулась, чтобы помочь соратнице, но Мика успешно спряталась и без поддержки.

Анаис хитро подмигнула соратнице, вскинула мушкет, потратила секунду, чтоб прицелится и выстрелила.

Голова Нессиана разлетелась на сотни мелких кусочков. Очень точное попадание пулей вышибло мозги главарю бандитов и расколов тому черепушку. Эхо в лесу ничуть не хуже, чем в соборе. Оглушает не так сильно, но бабах громкий и бьет по ушам. Если пацаны и правда совсем юные, то даже наглухо отмороженным не придет в голову вновь сунуться туда, где так мощно взрывается непонятно что.

— Вау… — Мика обернулась к соратнице. — Надеюсь, это отпугнет парней и даст им хоть немного мозгов.

Следопыты поднялись на вершину Пирамиды. Мертвый Нессиан обнимался с окровавленным арбалетом. Рядом с телом очень продуманно стоял самый обычный сундук. Ключ от него нашелся в карманах штанов бывшего главаря Псарей Войны.

— А он не шибко умный был, — Лонгфингер вскрыла сундук.

— Он смог расшифровать такую сложную информацию. Не продуманный, но точно не тупой, — Мика вытащила из-под трупа книгу и показала ее Анаис. Текст непонятен обеим девушкам, но Мика точно уверена, что это талдорское наречие.

Образованность Нессиана не особо волновала Анаис. Главное, что этот чудик мало того, что хранил важный артефакт у себя под одеждами, так еще и сундук с интересными вещами прямо под ногами вместе с ключом.

— Гляди-ка, тут и деньги, и бухло, — Лонгфингер достала из сундука палочку. Просто палочка, деревянная, сантиметров двадцать в длину. Девушка покрутила ее в руках и спрятала за пазуху.

“— Покажу позже Эмлайту,” — пара склянок с темно-красной жидкостью отправились в руки алхимика.

— Тут даже гадать нечего, это зелья лечения.

Одно из зелий девушка поспешила выпить, чтобы до конца излечить раненое плечо. Второе вернула Анаис, чтобы проколотое бедро перестало досаждать стрелку.

— Совсем другое дело! — Лонгфингер весело улыбнулась, стягивая повязку с ноги. И правда, легкое тепло, разлившееся по телу, полностью затянуло не только дыру от косы шпиона Черного Эшелона, но и лопнувшую несколько минут назад заусенку на пальце руки.

Анаис достала кинжал из сапога, присела на корточки и приставила лезвие к остаткам шеи Нессиана.

— Ты чего?! — Мика дернула соратницу за рукав.

— Нам нужны доказательства, что этот мудак мертв, — Лонгфингер пожала плечами, будто не делает ничего предосудительного.

— А может, найдем что-то, кроме его… кхм… головы?

Анаис пожала плечами. Девушка родом из Речных Королевств, места, где все эти головорезы, бандиты, воры и убийцы кишат за каждым углом, где бояться стоит не монстров, а тех, кто обедает с тобой за одним столом, не понимала, что такого странного, чтобы принести нанимателю голову противника в знак подтверждения смерти врага. Но Лонгфингер уважила просьбу Мики и не стала отрезать ошметки головы Нессиана. Она лишь более внимательно исследовала его тело.

— Во! — золотой амулет в виде головы пса висел на его шее. — Пойдет?

Следопыты вошли в кабинет венчур-капитана.

— Я внимательно изучил ваши отчеты, — Хестрам, мужчина немолодой, сложил бумаги стопкой и отодвинул их на край своего захламленного стола. — Это очень странно, мало вероятно. Но Яргос подтверждает все ваши слова. И та послушница из храма Абадара тоже.

Мужчина сложил руки домиком, упираясь локтями в стол. Они внимательно оглядел уставших, помятых Следопытов, на лицах которых читалось желание “отвалите от нас”.

— Удивительно, как вам легко удалось предотвратить трагедию такого масштаба, — мужчина достал из ящика стола два чека и протянул их девушкам. — Мы еще все очень внимательно проверим и изучим. В том числе и книгу. Будьте спокойны, Яргос сейчас хоть и слаб после пережитого, но он находится под нашим наблюдением. Как и выжившие в храме Абадара.

Анаис подставила лицо ветру, когда Следопыты только вышли из здания Центральной Ложи. Обе девушки измотаны и уставшие.

— Мика… — Лонгфингер обернулась на свою соратницу, улыбнувшись, — пошли выпьем?


	5. Гимны Клятвенного Дня

— Вы почему не предупредили?! — Мика в ужасе оглядела своих спутников. — Нельзя вот так притаскивать людей в логово одного из самых крупных криминальных авторитетов Абсалома!

Стоящие поодаль городские стражники обернулись на крик девушки, но тут же потеряли интерес к троице.

— Вот именно из-за этой реакции и не рассказали, — Анаис кивнула сама себе и похлопала Мику по плечу. — Было бы лишним, если бы ты в истерике сбежала из Сифонов, у Грандмастера появились бы вопросы.

— Анаис, мы работаем вместе. Наши совместные усилия отразятся на общем деле. Давай договоримся, что в следующий раз мы обе будем делиться полной информацией друг с другом? — Мика очень недовольна ситуацией. Возможно, она бы предпочла обойтись без обращения к такому опасному человеку, чтоб тот вообще не знал о ее существовании. Но что есть, то есть. Теперь Мике не отвертеться.

— Уважаемые следопыты! — спор прервал Яргос, нагло влезая между девушками. — У нас мало времени!

— Да-да, старик! Идем! — Лонгфингер раскрыла карту. — Грандмастер отметил Пирамиду Собаки практически за стенами Абсалома. Не долго идти.

— О нет, долго… — Яргос уставился в небо. Мужчина уставился на пересекающиеся лучи мигающего зеленого и оранжевого цветов, горящих с утесов вдалеке. — Это еще один сигнал. Нам срочно нужно в храм Абадара(1) в Лужах!

Анаис очень хотелось тяжко вздохнуть от суетливости Яргоса, но события в зернохранилище заставило ее немного призадуматься прежде, чем говорить вслух:

— И что в храме должно произойти?

— Каждый день служители Абадара играют на орга́не ритуальную мелодию. Согласно книге сигналов, когда Черный Эшелон заставит орган замолчать на середине мелодии, внезапное затишье будет сигналом Тихому Приливу. Выжидающая Армада выдвинется к городу и начнет свое нападение.

— Целая гребаная армада нежити нападет на Абсалом, когда музыка прекратится?

Услышав бы о такой возможности впервые, девушки бы развернулись и ушли. Но Следопытам уже довелось встретиться лицом к лицу с мертвыми шпионами Талдора.

— Может, передадим в Сообщество? — Анаис совсем не улыбалось вставать на передовую борьбы с армией нежити.

— Нет времени! Скорее, я проведу вас к храму!

Яргос вновь остался на улице, предпочитая не мешаться под ногами опытным и крепким Следопытам. А девушки смело открыли двери в собор, откуда все еще доносилась звуки орга́на.

И ужаснулись.

Пол собора не видно за кровью. Подошва обуви Следопытов тут же утонула в красной жидкости. Анаис зажала нос пальцами от смрада смерти. Мика же чуть не избавилась от содержимого желудка. С десяток послушников валялись мертвыми, с оторванными конечностями, вспоротыми животами, отрубленными головами. Пять теней с косами направили свои взоры к последней выжившей. Немолодая девушка с паникой во взгляде перепрыгивала с клавиши на клавишу гигантского орга́на.

Рассуждать некогда, но Анаис, пока заряжала мушкет, успела отметить, что послушница удивительно отважна, раз продолжает свою работу во славу бога даже после того, как всех ее соратников перебили. Лонгфингер вскинула мушкет, собор заполнился гулом от взрыва: ближайшая к послушнице тень тут же сложилась в небольшую кучку, накрытую черным плащом.

Скелеты разом обернулись на нежданных гостей. Трое из уцелевших сразу рванули на нарушительниц. Мика швырнула склянку с серой жидкостью в ближайшего. Тень охватило пламя от взрыва, поджигая одежды и обугливая кости скелета, но совершенно никак не влияя на самочувствие. Мертвый талдорский шпион метнулся к Мике и махнул косой в ее сторону. Девушка удивительно ловко ушла из-под удара просто отступив на шаг. Каким-то чудом она не поскользнулась в луже крови.

В отличие от Анаис. Лонгфингер успела перезарядиться и выстрелить, но пуля ушла под потолок, а жопка самой девушки плюхнулась прямо в лужу. Выматерившись на выпущенный впустую снаряд, Лонгфингер поспешила перезарядиться прямо сидя.

Мике пришлось несколько сложнее. Скелет вонзил острие косы в плечо левой руки алхимика. Девушка чуть не выронила склянку с алхимическим огнем, вскрикнула от обжигающей кожу и мышцы боли. Но устояла и даже смогла освободиться до того, как нежить дернула оружие на себя: опасность вырвать кусок плоти смотивировало девушку действовать чуть активнее. Отступив в сторону, Следопыт швырнула почти вплотную в скелета склянку с рыже-алой жидкостью, поджигая гадину и участок лужи крови под ней.

— Помогите! — маленькая послушница прыгала с клавиши на клавишу, выдавливая из гигантского музыкального инструмента невнятные звуки, пыталась убежать от надвигающейся на нее тени. Беда только в ограничении пространства, по которому можно ей бежать. Девчонка будто знала, что ей ни в коем случае нельзя останавливаться, прекращать музыку. Но из-за страха и паники послушница пару раз споткнулась и чуть не упала с клавиш на пол.

БАБАХ! — все еще сидя, Анаис выстрелила в скелета, что опасно близко подобрался к послушнице. Свалить одним ударом не вышло, у тени лишь появилась дыра в плаще на спине. Нежить обернулась, скрежеща костями. Мастер черного пороха перезарядилась за секунду и отправила еще одну пулю в скелета. В этот раз чуть удачнее, отстрелила ему ногу. Нежить рухнула в лужу крови. В этот момент Лонгфингер порадовалась, что у нее кожаные штаны, не напитаются красной жидкостью, в отличие от плаща нежити.

Мика перебежала на пару метров от горящей тени, шлепая по луже и удивительно легко справляясь с удержанием равновесия на мокрой скользкой поверхности. Алхимик сорвала еще одну склянку с портупеи и швырнула в приближающегося к Следопытам скелета. Еще один взрыв, теперь от склянки, заполнил свод храма. Бомба упала перед нежитью, раздрабливая ей ноги.

Последний оставшийся целым скелет успел дойти до Анаис и махнуть косой в ее сторону сверху вниз. Девушка оттолкнулась ногами от пола и просто откатилась в сторону по скользкой крови прямо на попе. Вставать некогда, перезарядиться тоже не успеет. А воспользоваться уже заряженным пистолем — самое то. Стрелок выхватила висящий на поясе пистолет и отправила оба заряда в голову нежити. Скелет дернулся и сложился в кучку с пробитым черепом.

Скрип, треск и запах паленой ткани — такой конец встретил подожженный алхимическим огнем скелет. Груда обугленных костей со шлепком осела в кипящую под ногами кровь.

Два скелета с раздробленными ногами ползли к Следопытам, крепко сжимая костяшками косы. Мика помогла подняться соратнице. Анаис убрала пистоль в кобуру и поспешила снова зарядить мушкет:

— Проклятье, после этой веселой вечеринки придется основательно перебрать и почистить оружие, — девушка сплюнула и выстрелила в черепушку одному из скелетов с расстояния в метр. Такой удар фатален даже для нежити.

Мика тем временем запустила в последнюю тень еще одну бомбу, наконец освобождая храм Златорукого от мерзкой нежити.

— Это ужасно, — наконец смогла выговорить Солберг, оглядывая трупы ни в чем не повинных послушников.

— Бывают в нашей работе потери, — Анаис будто совсем не впечатлилась происходящим. Она поспешила убрать мушкет и рванула к дверям храма. — Мы с тобой позже страдать будем, иди подбодри девчонку.

Мика кивнула и осторожно, выверяя каждый шаг, чтоб не навернуться.

— Эй, привет, — Солберг помахала девушке. — Тебя не ранили?

— Н-не-е-ет… — девушка плакала. Она устала, вспотела, ее руки дрожали, а ноги почти не гнулись. Не каждый день у тебя на глазах убивают твоих друзей.

— Послушай, ты молодец, — Мика забралась на одну из клавиш, выдавливая из орга́на еще одну мелодию. — Мы с вон той девушкой из Сообщества.

Послушница кивнула. Похоже, она держиться из последних сил, чтобы не впасть в панику, хотя инстинктивно продолжала прыгать по клавишам. Мика переступила на соседнюю кнопку:

— Все, скелеты больше не потревожат тебя. Но тебе нужно продолжать играть. Мы можем кого-то найти, кто поможет?

Девушка кивнула, утирая ладонями мокрые щеки, и показала на дверь в дальнем углу. Солберг кивнула и помчалась в указанную сторону.

— Эй, старик, — Анаис высунулась на улицу и подозвала Яргоса. — Шпионов мы остановили. Теперь нужна твоя помощь. Только… Ты боишься вида крови?


End file.
